Welcome Back, Isa
by WeepingAngelXIII
Summary: A short story about how Saïx joined the Organisation.  Rated T for hints of Yaoi.


Xigbar had learnt by now that trying to understand the way that Xemnas' mind worked was a futile gesture. The Superior never really had another thought for anyone else. Either he was being secretive because he look some kind of pleasure out of it, or he just assumed that the other five knew what he was thinking. Whatever it was, Xigbar had stopped pressing him with questions by now. Still, he wondered what they were doing here. He and Xemnas had returned to Radiant Garden (Hollow Bastion now), and being a Heartless home it made him a little cautious. He didn't know how Xemnas did it sometimes. His Heartless led the rest of the Heartless. Xigbar had seen Nobody and Heartless speaking once. That was weird: seeing the same guy in a conversation with the other half of his complete being. The thought of meeting his own Heartless made Xigbar uneasy. How the hell do you hold a conversation with yourself? Xemnas seemed far away though. He was staring at the sky. His hood was up, but Xigbar could almost sense the look coming from his golden eyes. He was looking for something. Xigbar smiled slightly to himself, his face also hidden by a hood. Oh, what the hell, he'd ask. He may actually get a straight answer. As if... Xigbar took a breath in.

"Xemnas, why are we here, anyway?" he asked. "This is a Heartless world. It'd better not be for you left behind in the lab." Xigbar laughed, but Xemnas did not seem to have understood the joke (or he was just ignoring it). He looked over at Xigbar, the Freeshooter catching a flash of the Superior's yellow eyes from beneath his hood.

"You know that six will not be enough. You are as aware of that as I am, No. II." Xigbar shrugged.

"Yeah, I know that," he said. "I still don't get why we're here though, of all places." In the few weeks they had not been here it had become like a graveyard. There was nothing left here except the Darkness and the Heartless. All that was left of their former home was Darkness. Xemnas ignored him and just stared into the darkness around them. Xigbar sighed. He was just bored now. He just really wanted to go back to the Castle. He was actually thinking of asking Xemnas if he could RTC but the Superior spoke before he had thought of a way to word it.

"There's someone still here that can be of use to us," he said. Xigbar considered. OK, he had a half-answer.

"Who?" he asked. "Anyone you feel like sharing with me." Silence. Xigbar sighed. "Xemnas, I'm No. II. You can tell me." Still nothing. "Well then, if it's all the same to you I'm leaving. This blows." Xigbar turned around and opened a dark corridor. He took a step towards it, took a glance back at Xemnas for any recognition at all, and on receiving any, walked into the darkness, the corridor closing up behind him.

Xemnas looked back at the dark corridor in the instant it had closed. It didn't matter if No. II had gone back to the Castle. In fact it would probably now be easier he had gone. Xemnas looked around Hollow Bastion in the stillness. It almost seemed ridiculous to think that anyone could have survived the Heartless onslaught, but of course, all six of the Apprentices had (if you could call their emotionless existence survival). Xemnas began to walk through the abandoned streets. There was somebody still here: a Nobody, and a powerful one at that: a potential Seventh in their Organisation.

Yellow eyes stared out of the darkness, watching Xemnas walk through the streets, and followed him, stalking like a predator and slinking into the shadows. Xemnas looked up into the sky. Dark clouds were shifting. He turned around but could see nothing. He knew he'd heard something. There was something following him. Still, it was rather odd that there was a distinct lack of Heartless around here. In fact, he and Xigbar had come across barely any from the moment they arrived here. It was almost as if they were afraid of something. Xemnas' eyes scanned the shadows, looking for any trace of what was following him. He didn't see it, but he heard it. There was something quite close by, and it was breathing. It may be the reason that the Heartless population was low around here. It would definitely explain it. But it was a disturbing prospect. The Heartless were afraid of very few things. That meant that whatever this thing was, it was dangerous. If he had a heart Xemnas may well have been worried by this news. But for now there was nothing he could do. By the looks of things, this creature (whatever-it-was) was stalking him now. He had to be aware, and hope that the creature in the shadows had not yet realised that he was aware of its presence. If that happened, it could dive to attack straight away. No. He had to pretend for now and attack when it least expected it. He continued walking, and the thing in the shadows followed him.

The night was dark and there was barely any light to see with. The black clouds were obscuring the moon completely, yet Xemnas continued his walk. He had to find that Seventh Nobody, preferably before whatever was stalking him did. A newborn Nobody would probably not know what was happening. Xemnas recalled when he had first become a Nobody. When the Heartless invasion started, all six of the apprentices were the first in the firing line as they had been the ones to open the door in the first place. Xehanort had not been afraid. He'd let the Heartless take his heart and divide his being. The other five had been slightly less enthusiastic and tried to get out of there. Braig was the first to fall fighting, and then Dilan in quick succession (mainly because as one of the Heartless had latched itself onto Braig's chest he had lost the concentration that was keeping him on the ceiling and falling straight on top of Dilan). The other three had done significantly better at getting away but they were still felled. The Darkness in their hearts had drawn them there. Even was brought down next, and then Aeleus. Ienzo had nearly made it to the front door before the Heartless caught him up, but he came down all the same. When they woke up they had all wondered what was going on, but the study of Heartless and Nobodies had told Xemnas all he needed to know about them. It was just a shame that after working so hard to relinquish his heart that he had discovered that he wanted it back. He could feel nothing: no emotion, and that wasn't what he had really though about. What made things even worse though, was that his Heartless did not want to cooperate, and was perfectly happy, reeking endless destruction on the worlds. Xemnas didn't mind that really, but it was just that he was so uncooperative. Heartless were nothing compared to Nobodies. But still... Xemnas remembered the confusion on his companions faces when they woke as empty shells. This other Nobody would be just as, if even more confused than they were. This Nobody won't have been a scientist, so won't understand what was happening. But it must have had some indicative about it, if it could survive for this long, by itself, in Hollow Bastion.

The wind shifted the clouds in the sky. Suddenly deep shadows appeared and the darkness lifted slightly. Xemnas looked up. The world was bathed in moonlight. Xemnas barely had reaction time. As the moonlight lit the town, the breathing behind him became louder and something midway between a howl and a scream issued from the darkness of the remaining shadows. Xemnas drew both his ethereal blades and turned only just in time. Xemnas had barely raised his weapons when a huge claymore smashed into them, forcing his hands backwards towards his face slightly. Recovering quickly from the unexpected blow Xemnas looked into the face of what was attacking him, and felt the pang of recognition in his stomach.

He had changed so much since the invasion. Those once-blue eyes had turned a bright and dangerous yellow, staring with madness and some form of blood-frenzy. His teeth were pointed and his blue hair had become long and straggling. His face bore a scar, scraped right in between his eyes: an ugly, gaping wound that had healed very badly in the shape of a jagged "X". Xemnas stared into his eyes. What had happened to him? He was the Nobody; Xemnas was sure of that. He was the reason for the lack of Heartless too, but Xemnas hadn't attempted to fight back yet. Something had stopped him. He was so different now, but he would still be an excellent Seventh. Isa... But Xemnas had a notion that Isa was not going to listen. Xemnas brought his ethereal blades around and hit him in the back. He would just have to make him listen. That's all.

Isa howled in pain as the light-sword struck his back, and leapt to Xemnas' left, bringing his claymore into Xemnas' side. Xemnas buckled but managed to hold his ground. Isa growled, some animalistic rage blazing in his eyes and took another lunge at him. Xemnas jumped back and the edge of the claymore passed inches from his face and raised both ethereal blades in a defensive way. Isa came at him a third time and Xemnas swung both blades at him. Isa managed to dodge but rolled into a shadow. Xemnas prepared for another attack, but noticed something interesting as Isa regained his balance. He leapt back out of the shadow as if it was sapping his strength, and then looked back at the sky with a cry. Xemnas quickly cast a look upwards and realised what it was.

Moonlight...

When Isa had been thrown out of direct moonlight he had lost some of his strength and bloodlust. In fact... it was when the moon had first appeared from behind those clouds that Isa had first attacked him. It was the moon's power. Isa wasn't attacking anymore. He seemed as if he was trying to reabsorb the power he had lost in the shadows. Xemnas darted forwards. Now he knew what to do. He had to keep Isa in the dark. He had to push him out of this berserk state.

Xemnas brought both blades at the Nobody's chest. Completely distracted by the moon, Isa had not paid any attention to the fact he was being attacked until the blows had landed. He flew back into the shadows again and howled loudly. He was in pain now but he was trying to hide it. Xemnas blocked his way. He knew that was the only way, but Isa wasn't going to give up without a fight. He'd begun to see the dice turning against him and swung the claymore at Xemnas, who barely managed to deflect it. He was beginning to tire and there seemed to be no end to Isa's strength. He had to keep on fighting. Isa had to fall out of his frenzy eventually, but Xemnas was beginning to wonder if he could keep him in the shadows for long enough.

A cloud drifted across the moon. Isa screamed in frustration. Xemnas smiled. As long as the moon was covered Isa couldn't continue to sap its power. He was beginning to slip away. He didn't seem quite as aggressive anymore. Come to think of it… he even looked different. That scar didn't seem as bad anymore and he looked more… human. Isa snarled, but this time sounded more like somebody mimicking a wolf than a wolf itself. He raised the claymore again.

"You…" he growled. "Who are you?" Xemnas flexed his fingers and withdrew his ethereal blades.

"I'm all that's left," he said, and lowered his hood. Isa stared and lowered his claymore.

"Xehanort?" he asked. "You… You're… What happened to you?"

"Interesting," said Xehanort. "When the Heartless invaded, my heart was taken."

"Heart…" repeated Isa and placed his palm on his own chest. "I should be relieved," he said. "I should be happy. But I don't." He looked up at Xemnas. "I haven't felt anything since they came, except pain. The moonlight makes me stronger and I tried to kill as many of the shadows as I could. I thought you were dead. I thought you all were." Isa looked down at his hands. They were shaking. Xemnas reached forward and took them both in his own hands. Isa didn't look at him, but continued to talk. "I knew something was wrong," he said. "I felt part of me die, and I ran up to the castle. I saw Ienzo try to make it outside, but those Heartless things brought him down. I thought you'd all been killed. I thought _I_ was dead when…"

"They took your heart," said Xemnas. "But you were strong, Isa. You stayed here, and waited." Isa nodded.

"It was all I could do."

"You did right." Xemnas opened a dark corridor. "We need to go."

"Where?" asked Isa. Xemnas didn't answer. "Xehanort?" Xemnas bowed his head.

"That's not my name."

"Ansem?"

"Not that either." Xemnas looked into Isa's eyes. "New existence: new name."

"Then what's your name?" asked Isa.

"Xemnas."

"Xemnas…" Isa looked at him as he drew his hood up again. Xemnas looked around.

"We need to go," he said. "But first… " He reached out a hand towards Isa.

"Don't move!" Xemnas felt cold metal against his cheek and tried to turn around. He knew that voice. Isa spoke first though.

"Lea, drop that thing or you'll have someone's eye out." Lea didn't move the chakram. He looked at Isa.

"Trouble?" he asked. Isa sighed.

"Not until you arrived there wasn't."

"Who is this guy?"

"Xeh- Xemnas."

"Who?"

"Xemnas."

"And Xemnas is?"

"Ansem."

"Did you do this?" asked Lea, staring at him.

"You are half correct," Xemnas added.

"And what the hell does that mean."

"Lea," snapped Isa. "He's trying to help." Lea lowered his chakram slowly.

"How do you know that, Isa?"

"He is going to get us out of here." Lea looked at Xemnas. He looked different too. Another Nobody? That made Eight. That was more than he had expected.

"You're both powerful," he said. "Your wills are strong. Come with me and I will give you purpose again." Isa nodded. Lea looked less convinced.

"What do you mean? Xemnas smiled.

"Would you rather remain here, hunting stray Heartless, or come with me and be a person again. I can get you your hearts back." Lea considered.

"Yeah…" he said. "Good point…"

"Perfect," said Xemnas, and swept his hand in front of the two of them. Two names in shimmering silver hovered before the pair of them: "Isa" and "Lea". With a single gesture, Xemnas commanded the letters of both names to rearrange themselves around a golden "X" in each name.

"SAIX"

"AXEL"

"Number VII: Saïx. Number VIII: Axel." Xemnas repeated the two names. "That is who you are now." He turned to open a Dark Corridor.

"Superior!" Xemnas turned to see who had called. Xaldin was walking down the street. "Xigbar arrived back at the Castle and when you didn't return with him, I came to see. Is everything under control?"

"Quite," said Xemnas.

"Who are…?"

"Number VII, Number VIII," he replied.

"Oh."

"Number III?"

"Yes, Superior?"

"Take Number VIII ahead to the Castle." Xaldin nodded and gestured for Axel to follow him, who did so, keeping an eye on Xemnas and Saïx the whole time. Xemnas ignored him and turned back to Saïx.

"Welcome back," he said, with a brief smile, and the two followed Xaldin and Axel towards a Dark Corridor.


End file.
